Heirs of Olympus
by XxQueensOfPercyFanFictionxX
Summary: If they though that their lives were going to be normal, if they thought the burden of the world was lifted of their shoulders, if they thought that it was over; they were wrong. Each day the get stronger, each day they are put in more danger. Together, they are the Heirs of Olympus. *SHORT CHAPTERS* / No Mist / Mortals Meet / Canon Parings
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, galls, other. What should I call you? I think Queens sounds good. This is a story that was moved from my Wattpad (whypickaname?) so I'll update all of my chapters today, then a two week break, then weekly updates.**

 **Just saying, this is an alternate ending to Blood of Olympus. All canon ships + Tratie, Solangelo, and ABSOLUTELY NO CALEO,**

 **So this is during the final battle, which just so happens to be in NYC (With CHB), because I live there and I know how it is.**

 **Without further ado-**

Leo  
I

Stupid dirt face. Yeah, I'm a bad boy, I cuss, deal with it. She had striked her final blow on Annabeth. She tried to take cover, but it was no use. The blow smacked her straight across the face, leaving a nasty scar.

Percy was really annoyed by that, he went in to full battle mode screaming, "Gaia, I swear you will rue the very day you were created! Your minions will bow down to us! Mark my words!"

Everyone was shocked to see Percy in full battle mode. "And get this girl to the Apollo kids!" Katie and Hazel carried home off.

Then _it_ started. I don't know why, or how, but all the swirls dimmed. I could see the civilians watching us. Their confusion, a few had even fainted.

I recalled what Gaia had said, "Abnormal will soon be the norm, so enjoy the calm before the storm." What the Hades could that mean?  
_The Next Day_

Dang, Olympus was huge. I could see why Annabeth never wanted to leave. The gods, however, were not huge. They were about our height. "Attention," Zeus summoned us to the center.

"Hurry up, scumbags!" Hera called, her arms around Zeus. It may not be as bad as Annabeth, Percy, or Jason, but I still hate Hera with a flaming passion.

"What the actual fudge?" (I can assure you that they used much more colorful language) Percy, and Jason ranted. I could tell it was their time to get revenge on Hera.

Zeus thundered, "Guys, there isn't any time for this, Athena- explain." It was funny seeing the dramatic, bodacious, King Zeus, reduced to this.

Out of nowhere, a presentation appeared for Athena to lecture us on. "As you could probably tell by our size, we're fading," and cue the collective gasp. "it was all because someone." She glared at Percy

"Schist," he muttered as he became suddenly very interested with the threads on his t-shirt.

"Thought it would be a good idea to tempt Gaia. I believe his words were 'Your minions will bow to us' honestly! Are you trying to die?"

Ares piped up, "I'd be glad to do the honors." His voice felt like swords were crawling out from his throat, and striking me in the eardrums.

Zeus nodded in approval, "Mr. Jackson, I think you know that you will be punished, though now that you're going to be the recipient of the immortal blessing, we can't kill you."

 _Yeah_! I thought, Percy was saved! But immortal blessings sounded dangerous and painful. _Sucks for Annabeth too_ , I thought. Tears were cascading down her face.

She piped up when her grandfather continued, "and because we all know that Mr. Jackson will insist on it, Annabeth, you too, will receive the blessing. In fact, all of you mortals, on to represent each Olympian, shall receive it. The process is gradual." We all cheered.

"However," Athena countered. "You need a proper education, that's why we're sending you to high school. If we separate you, the mist should be enough to conceal you until we're gone." Cue the shocked faces.

"So," my father turned to me. This was odd, because it was the second time he really talked to me, "one last hug for old times sake?" And it was a dang weird hug.

 **Sorry for short intro chapter, next will be the classic "popular guy / girl tries to break up Percabeth"**

 **Valete, My Queens.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since I'm using the most cliche story idea ever, it's only right that I write the most painfully cliche chapter. I can't count the number of times I've read this. Honestly this guy deserves to rot in Tartarus, and I don't mean anything he says.**

 **Also, when I use words like "schist" "pitch" or "dam", the character isn't in on some joke, it's just my way of representing their colorful choice in language.**

 **Feel free to spam me with comments, it makes me feel really happy! Also, if you want some of those stories that are too long for A/N's, check out my new book, My Life, in which I share some of my lightest, and darkest moments.**

Hello, all. I am Josh Hawke, yeah like the bird. I've dated every girl at this school, well not the nerds, that'd be gross. Well, that's what I thought, until I met Annabeth.

She's got this gorgeous blonde hair, and grey (No, I'm not British, I just spell it that way) eyes. I've been fooled by pretty new girls before, but she was different.

She knew basically all the lessons before they were taught, she would even dare to correct teachers, especially in English (she's in Senior classes though she's a Junior)

I messed up my hair a little and walked to her locker. "So, do you wanna like, chill ax at my place later. Y'know that kind of stuff,"

Her cold eyes met my wiggling eyebrows, "No thanks, just do your own homework." she responded. Did people try and use her? That's terrible.

"No, I didn't mean it like that-" I countered.

She looked shocked, "No, I don't want to 'get in your pants' either, besides, I have a boyfriend." Please, like anyone could be better looking than me. He probably was some Mathlete dweeb, with Velcro sneakers and a pocket protector.

"So, what's this major league freak look like, anyways?" I asked her.

She gestured to a photo collage she had in her locker of her and some Olympian swimmer guy. Seriously, he was like, _ripped_. His hair was black, and his eyes were green, so he kinda looked like some, American Harry Potter.

Her eyeballs flickered to the clock and back, "Look, Josh. This is really sweet and all, but I have to go." What? It's 3:15 school has _just_ gotten out.

I wasn't taking no for an answer, "Annabeth, come here or I'll-" schist! What would I do? "I'll tell them about. The, thing..."

I had no idea what went on inside her brain, but it worked. She came running towards me and ran right up to my face. Score! Then it went mildly downhill. "Puny mortal you have no idea what I'm capable of."

Mortal? Please, I got like a 1360 when I retook the SAT's. That's genius level smarts right there. I thought of telling her, but she wouldn't believe me. Like? Who would. "Oh yeah, what are you some- some- godly being?"

Tough chance? I thought, like duh. A silver aura appeared around her, it flashed really brightly (and painfully) in everyones eyes. Annabeth was then wearing some Greek toga thing and armor, and she looked HOTT.

Annabeth stared me down, "as a matter of fact, yes, I am. Daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and war strategy. I'm the Architect of Olympus, I fought in- and won the Second giant and Titan wars- while all you mortals just sat and stared!"

Everyone stared at her, "so the Greek gods are real?" I asked, god knows what I was doing- drooling probably.

She promptly smacked me, "of course they are you idiot! I'm actually going to be receiving my mothers powers thanks to Queen Dirt Face, and the first thing I'll do is educate idiots like you!"

And that, is the story of when I met Annabeth Chase.

 **A/N: Okay, before I go barf from cliche overdose, here's what you need to do:**  
 **Comment,**  
 **Vote,**  
 **Add to your Library because I update weekly**  
 **and**  
 **Follow**

 **Until next time, Valete (someone asked what that means, so I'll tell you. "Stay strong! In Latin) my queens!**

 **-XxQueensOfPercyFanfictionxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This (heavily requested) chapter is dedicated to OxanaManoli (on Wattpad) for being so supportive on the previous chapter. Also- I am not a hunter, I am an unclaimed daughter of Athena, also I have never cut class so I have no idea what it's like**.

Hi, I'm Rose **(TYLER!?)** Walker. For some reason, I don't like love- it sounds weird but I don't like boys, or girls. I felt like no one else understood me.

Until I met Thalia Grace.

It wasn't just our similar tastes, or sense of humor that brought us together. it was the fact that she "abducted me into a cult" as my parents put it.

Okay, before you go crazy, it's not like that. We're just an immortal group of teenage girls that go around the country killing monsters. They control everything I do, eat, wear or-

Okay, so maybe it's a cult.

But still, they accept me. At school, I'm teased for countless things, here, there are so many more important matters.

It all started that faithful day in English. We were reading the Oddessy, and, surprisingly, Thalia knew everything. She just sat there, chewing gum -even though it's banned. No teacher would ever challenge her, her dad is Zeus, or "some huge powerful guy you do NOT want to mess with".

She asked my to cut class, I assumed it was to do something like go to the movies, or shopping. The lecture on Circe was really boring, how she married her step son and what not.

I said sure, and as the bell rang- we bolted past the front desk, where the attendant was just snoozing off. Typical.

Instead of taking the 6 train to her dad's apartment, a group of girls and a graffiti covered van were awaiting our appearance. "Lady Artemis," Thalia said, Boeing down to a pre-teen girl, with auburn curls and a half moon headband (I honestly think it looks more like a duct taped boomerang, but sure...)

Artemis, why was that name so familiar?, responded, her deep grey eyes scanning me from head to toe. "Do you want to join the hunters, you certainly seem sturdy, and my lieutenant," she glanced at Thalia, "tells me you know your way around a bow."

That was true, five years of Archery lessons. "I do..." I muttered, then it hit me, I didn't know who these people were. I slowly backed up against the school, Pepper spray in hand. "Who the fudge are you?"

Artemis sharply turned to Thalia, who flinched and muttered something like schist. "Oh, so sorry, I'm an idiot. Rose, this is Artemis, goddess of the hunt. And _yes_ , Greek mythology is real, don't give me that face."

I rapidly clenched my jaw, which was drooping open. In the process, I bit my tongue, hard. Artemis just sighed and with a flick of her finger, it was gone. "You know Greek Myths right?" Artemis asked.

While my newly healed mouth was still numb, Thalia answered for me. "She does, especially the Illiad and the Oddessy." Artemis looked as though she remembered those times, and was grieving for Iphygenia, daughter of Agamemnon and Clydemestra, sacrificed to her.

Another hunter, Jamie, piped up, "We're running low on hunters, please will you join?"

I slightly older one, Casie joined in "No boys," okay I was sold.

I straightened my t-shirt. "Lady Artemis, I'm in."

 **Valete, My Queens!**

 **-XxQueensOfPercyFanfictionxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **"SUPRISE! Bonus chapter! Yes, you will be getting another one tomorrow. Don't expect this too often, just when I have a lot of free time."**

 **All A/N's are from Wattpad, and are usually outdated**

What's up? I'm Kaley Hunte, daughter of Hecate, well not really.

I'd heard rumors of "demigods" in the Bay Area, as well as around my hometown of New York, and honestly am going with the "fake it till you make it" approach, not that I'll ever make it. Bad example. Demigods are a bunch of bull if I ever saw it.

Cut me some slack, I didn't get reaped for my district (I'd probably be in 3 for my tech addiction), I didn't get my Hogwarts letter- heck I'm counting on Gandalf to take me on a mission when I'm 50!

When I heard about the rumors- no way was I convinced! But a life spent reading books has got you feeling like you're a Harry, a Bilbo, even a Gus is better than nothing! I figured that I could keep it up, no one would suspect anything-

Until I met Hecate herself. I was with my friend, Rachel. We were just leaving school. I thought she was cool and all, until she started spraying green mist, like that's totally not cool.

A semi-opaque figure showed up, engulfed in dust. It was pretty darn creepy. I couldn't tell where her voice was coming from, but it was creepy.

I spin around to find Rachel passed out on the floor. The ominous figure a over shifts into a beautiful woman in a dark cloak. _Oh my god_. I thought, _It's a wizard, my hogwarts letter did get lost._

Oh, how I wish that was the case. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and shoved me into a part bench. "You fraud!" she accused me. "You thinks hat you could get away with it? You think wrong."

I'm not thinking straight, my mind is bouncing around my skull, all I can do is stammer out, "You-You're real," _yes! Point for Kaley!_ I thought.

The goddess laughed, "Yes, it does not take a, err what do you mortals call it." She paused, stoking her dark, shiny hair, "ah, yes. A _genius_ to figure that one out.

"But we've never seen you-" I protested. "There's no proof!

The goddess smiled, "then how could you think I was your mother?" The gaze in her yellow eyes told me that she knew, she was just testing me.

I tried to play it off as if she didn't know all of my secrets, "I never said that. My mother is Diane Hunte, and I've known that my whole life..." Neither one of us were convinced. I tried a new tactic, "Look, if your going to kill me just get it over with."

I had heard the Greek Gods could be quite vengeful, and by this point, I had now accepted my fate. "Look, child," the goddess swirled around me. "Us deities are losing control, our _actual_ children are inheriting our power due to a recent... incident. The heir of Hades will decide your fate."

Just like that, she vanished. I shook Rachel awake. "Did you see that?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes," I replied, glad that I wasn't going completely insane.

"Schist," Rachel responded, "It's happening."

I fumbled around looking for my bag. "The heirs are gaining power, we need to get them to Camp, but-"

I tuned out, plugged in my earphones and walked away. Rachel was part of them, and I wasn't. That's just the way it was.

 **Valete, My Queens!**

 **-XxQueensOfPercyFanfictionxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I hate guys like this with a passion. Also, any real world overlap is completely coincidental (except for Legend_Of_Zara, who is me, and his assumptions are, not only sexist, but 100% wrong)_**

Hi, I'm James Carter, but you probably know me as JC_Epicness_ 666 from NuclearGames, a gaming channel me and my friends Evan and Sean made. We have 2,594,279 subscribers that watch us play, Minecraft, Halo, Portal, Shootmania, Assassins Creed, and even once Goat Simulator.

This is the story of how me and Sean got our buts kicked in the Hunger Games. On our own server. By a girl. Well a team of girls.

I'll admit it, I've been classified as "sexist", but it's not my fault. Gaming rightfully is, has been, and will be male dominated. I just try and keep it that way.

I was logged onto the (very popular) Hunger Games server that we have. The game didn't lag usually, but running the server uses a lot of memory. The game loaded, Sean, Evan and I made an alliance (duh), as well as a few of our YouTube friends. We avoided the Bloodbath, after all, we knew where everything was.

We were about to pitch camp by a lake, in an area covered with trees, perfect for camouflage, but we saw a girl, two actually. _WiseGirl, and . They didn't look bad, they were girls after all , but even in pixels these two looked lethal, taking out two of our allies.

At night, another two jumped out of a tree, taking Evan and another YouTuber out. Legend_of_Zara and Pxpxr_ were their usernames. Please, anyone who thinks Zelda is an actual game- she's probably like 6 and loves Frozen. She's probably never even played it, and thinks Zelda is disney. I mean neither have I, but I don't really like that RPG scene.

She's- attacking me. She robbed our chest. I glanced to the corner of my screen. My hunger was low, but I couldn't risk going out to get food. Her strategy was good, but not good enough.

Despite the danger, I walked outside. I spotted an entrance to a camp. On my way, I picked up a stone sword, pretty decent. It helped me take out the "guard" who'd obviously paused the game, n00b.

Inside, I don't find a chest, or loot of any kind. I just see Wise Girl and Reyna from earlier, fully armed and ready to attack.

I tried fighting them off, but I shouldn't have to. Anyone who tries to disobey us on our own server gets badmouthed to the entire internet.

I'm the end they won. Fair in square. I dreaded logging on to YouTube the next day.'

 **Man, that was short!**

 **Valete, My Queens!**

 **-XxQueensOfPercyFanfictionxX**


	6. Chapter 6

"C'mon, your going to be late to assembly!" My sister, Dani, said on our way to a suddenly announced assembly. That's the thing about Dani, her imagination is wild, and she cares way too much about school. Honestly, I couldn't care less about this assembly, and would've skipped it if it wasn't for her.

When I get there, the rest of the school is already there (no surprise). I'm a pretty slow walker. There are around two dozen figures on stage, age ranging from early teens, to middle aged adults. The principle makes a quick announcement to introduce them, but I'm honestly too lazy to care.

"Hello Mortals," a powerful voice bellowed through our schools cheap sound system. "We, the the Olympians, as well as our chosen heirs are here today to explain some recent events, without further ado, my daughter, Athena."

Dani nudged me, "OMG aren't they from Greek Mythology? Is it real? Frida owes me ten bucks!" She whispered. That was the other thing about Dani. Her best friend Frida was just like her, but on a 24 hour sugar rush. They were always making bets on the stupidest things, like which is more real; Greek or Norse mythology. Neither, was my opinion .

"Go find her." I encourage Dani, hoping maybe I'd be able to catch some sleep, but I couldn't.

Athena, a tall woman with long black hair and piercing grey eyes explained to us how they were actually a projection, appearing at every school, office, and website- how did they to that?- simultaneously. Yes, the Greek gods were real, but a recent war has caused them to fade, and their powers and responsibilities would go to the chosen heirs.

Perseus, heir to Posiedon, Annabeth, heir to Athena, and Jason, heir to Zeus (or Jupiter, its confusing) would be the main gods in charge. There were a few exceptions. Hermes, for example has two heirs, Travis and Connor. Hecate's heir wasn't one of her children, rather Pluto / Hades' daughter, with the ability to manipulate the Mist...

The Mist was the reason none of us "puny mortals" had seen the gods, or anything that went a long with them, before.

Like I said before, I could not care less about this stuff, but no matter how hard I tried, I could not fall asleep. It was like there was a spell put on me.

Hey, enough stuff had happened for that to be true!

 **Sorry for the late update**

 **Also, could you tell how lazy I was being? I think Max reflected it very well**

 **Valete My Queens!**

 **-XxQueensOfPercyFanfictionxX**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm pacing my home office. How could Annabeth not tell me any of this? What if I don't want my daughter to rule the world! Well, I do, it's a great honor, a little heads up would be appreciated.

I found out about when I was in the break room at work, the lights flickered, and the gods, as well as some demigods appeared on the break room TV that was so ancient, the gods would find it old.

I wasn't really paying attention, I had twenty six history papers to grade, but when I heard my daughter's name, I started listening. She looked so grown up, what was she now, 18? Man, she was tall. Almost as tall as Percy, who by the way was presenting their relationship in the wrong way. I mean, holding hands isn't the best way to show _friendship_ , is it?

I hear a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Bobby, or Mathew, no Bobby, call. I run to the door as well, still not knowing what to say to Annabeth.

The door is open, it's 5:03, she's uncharactaristaly late. And she's with Percy. "Come in," I say, trying not to show my frustration at them.

"Annie's here!" Mathew exclaims. "She really is!"

Annabeth laughs. "It's been so long since I've seen you two, wow! You've grown." Yeah, so has she.

"Five feet!" Bobby boasts. "And we're tall for our age. So are you, are you taller than Mommy?"

"Well my Mom is about twenty feet-" Annabeth replies. "Oh, but I'm probably taller than Helen." The twins drag her off to measure.

Meanwhile, I'm going to talk to Percy. "So, about that hand holding thing-" I start but then Percy cuts me off.

"Yeah, since Tartarus she's been having these panic attacks. We were both terrified that we'd have panic attacks during the presentation."

"Wait-TARTARUS?!" I ask, infuriated by what may have happened to my precious daughter.

Percy looks worried, "Oh, you didn't know... right...Well, long story short, she fell in there, I jumped after her. We nearly died. We nearly died again, and we came out, traumatized. Sometimes we have these panic attacks and only we can calm each other down.

I'll admit, I'm touched by that story, "And you risked your life for her?" I ask.

"Yeah, he also gave up immortality for me." Annabeth joins us. "And remembered me, even when all of his memories were erased."

Percy keeps looking more embarrassed. "You really did all of that for her?" trying to see if I can trip him up.

"100% True." Annabeth replies for him. "He's the best boyfriend ever, hands down." Boyfriend?

"Sorry, I think I heard you wrong, did you say boyfriend?" I reply, hoping I heard something wrong.

"Yep," Percy replies, "Ever since the Second Titan War. Minus the time I had my memory wiped by Hera, hate her."

"Seaweed Brain," wow, they have nicknames for each other. Don't really know how to process that information. I mean Mathew had a crush on a girl for like a day, but this is serious business.

"Don't make fun of her, she still has some powers left, and is certainly stronger than you." Annabeth reminds him.

"So about the positions you'll hold," I cut in, "If you're replacing Zeus and Hera's rankings, I understand that you're receiving your godly parents powers, but not rankings, are you getting..."

"Married?" Percy asks. "Not that I know of," he leans in so only I can hear, "between you and me, I was thinking of asking her in a few years, but not without your permission." Wow, I really don't know how to respond to that either, I mean, a few minutes ago, I just thought he was socially awkward. I appreciate him asking me, he's more of a gentleman than he appears to be.

"Not until you're 30," I'm about to respond, but then I realize the gods don't age, or maybe she'll age a lot when she becomes a god, err she's in the process of becoming one, and she does appear to be older than 18. "Sure," I end up saying. "Just wait until all of this has cleared over."

He looks incredibly happy. So happy he gives me a huge hug, then acts very embarrassed afterwards. "Thanks," he whispers. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Annabeth stands there watching us. "You know I heard everything you said, right?" Percy and I are both a little embarrassed by that. "Oh, and I know that I'm probably ruining whatever proposal you have planned, if you have any, but if you ever think of "properly" asking me, you know you accidentally proposed to me when we were twelve, so you've waited long enough." She pauses for a second. "Yes. I mean, in a few years, but yes."

She looks happier than I've ever seen her, and I'm legitimately happy for her, but also confused. "What do you mean 'since we were twelve'" Percy asks, taking the words straight out of my mouth.

"We were tossing around an apple in the back of a zoo truck." Annabeth responds.

"Ah, the 'Good ol' days'" Percy responds. They both crack up, as if it were an inside joke. I decide to move to the couch, and gesture for Annabeth and Percy to do the same.

"Hey, no PDA!" Helen yells jokingly, and the twins laugh. All they were doing was- OH MY GODS THEY WERE TOUCHING. Sorry, why am I surprised, they kind of just got engaged.

I tried to change the topic. "So is the mist gone for good?" I ask.

"Hazel and a few of Hecate's children are going to try to rebuild it once she comes to full power, then we're going to erase all knowledge of the gods and goddesses and monsters from their minds. Y'know, to calm them." Annabeth responds.

Okay... "So no huge wars or anything else start, believe me, I am _done_ with fulfilling prophecies and fighting stuff." Percy finishes.

Helen and the twins decide to join us, after a two hour long chat over why Annabeth was on national television, they still had questions. Most of them were yes or no. Some involved long stories, filled with sadness (RIP Zoë). Then the question I was dreading came about. "Will we see you again?"

 **Valete, My Queens!**

 **-XxQueensOfPercyFanfictionxX**


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for my short chapters :-(. They're actually pretty long by Wattpad standards.**

Hey, so you know karma? Well it's real. And it truly is a-

Wait I can't say that word? Well *this word has been censored by Llamas Inc. ™®©* that.

Yesterday I found out that not only is Greek Mythology is real, but the gods are fading and the power is being collected by their children. Three of the most powerful children are going to rule the rulers. Jason was cute, but a little too serious, and Annabeth looked absolutely flawless yet still simple and modest. Then there was Percy Jackson.

I knew I had heard that name somewhere, it wasn't until I looked up from my phone that I remembered where I'd seen that face. Sixth grade. I had the hugest crush on his best friend Grover.

There, I said it. Whenever I tried to talk to him, I'd just start acting all mean and scare him away. Percy didn't help either, always "defending" him when I tried to talk to him. Both of them left the following year and I honestly forgot about them.

Later that day I found a handwritten note, presumably from Percy himself.  
"Just so yuo no. I dindit fogert what yuo did to Groevr in sicksth graed.

-Percy Jakcson"

Forgot about the dyslexia part. Man, what a loser he wa-

Probably shouldn't bad-mouth him anymore.

Today, I woke up to find my room covered in peanut butter and ketchup. I vaguely remember throwing those at Grover in elementary school, man what a blockhead I was.

But that wasn't it. They achieved the (seemingly) impossible task of getting my school yearbook photos from sixth grade, and plastering them all over my school. You see, I wasn't popular, but I was working my way up there, and this definitely didn't help.

Finally, they poked holes in my cars's tires, but just 3 of them so I had to pay for the insurance. Meanwhile, I took the bus home, and got caught in traffic

 **Valete, My Queens!**

 **XxQueensOfPercyFanfictionxX**


	9. Chapter 9

I called it. I * _this has been censored by the Pizza Plank™, now only $19.99 at RhinkMart_ * ing called it.

I knew from the moment my computer screen was hijacked to show the gods and demigods. The moment I saw Percy and Annabeth hold hands. That Percy was in love with her.

Okay so maybe I, what is it you young people say? Ship! Yeah, maybe I ship it. A lot. Well, after that errrr incident on Friday, I invited the Percy, the Chases, and Nico (bless his soul), over for dinner, to explain what happened.

I was wondering if Percy and Annabeth are actually filling Zeus' and Hera's rankings (while keeping the powers of their godly parents), do they have to get married? Because a Percabeth wedding would be amazing.

Sorry, that sounded like I would force Percy into something that he doesn't want to do. Which I might do, but only for his own good.

At around 7:00 Percy, Nico, and the Chases (who flew by pegasi) arrived. Percy immediately ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. Being very observant, I noticed how much he resembles his father. Especially now, when he's halfway through receiving his godly gifts.

Fredrick gave me a firm handshake and blatantly said, "our children are engaged," Wow, just wow. Okay, so I was right Percabeth is real. "I'm really sorry if you don't support it." Support it? I more than support it. I ship it

I laugh and respond, "That's wonderful, I've always hoped Percy would end up with someone as smart, strong, and sweet as Annabeth. Preferably Annabeth herself, he's had a crush on her since he was 12, y'know."

Fredrick looked quite interested, "No way, so has Annabeth."

This is amazing. "What are the odds?" I say, laughing this incredible information off. A boy in an oversized aviator jacket walks in.

"What's up, Neeks!" Percy greets him. Nico dodges the question and ignores him.

"He's been bugging me all day," Nico whispers in my ear. "He's been asking me why is he not my type, and other stupid questions like that."

Stupid questions? Well that does sound like Percy. "I'll take care of it." I assure Nico. "Just wait and see."

I walk up to Percy, who's been talking to Annabeth and pull him aside, "Wait, no- this isn't what it looks like!" He complains.

I stare at him like he's four years old, "I know you're engaged." I blatantly tell him. He looks terrified. "And I'm glad for you I really am," he eased up a little bit.

"How did you know?" Percy asked. "Have you been spying on me?" he asked, terrified. "And thanks, by the way, for being so cool about it, let me tell you, Annabeth's dad was _not_. He looked at me like I was insane. He made me feel scared."

I pat him on the back, which is hard, because he's a full foot taller than me. "That's just how dads are, Perce. Also, could you leave Nico alone? All of this is really hard on him."

"Sure," he responds, "I think I can do that."

_  
(After Dinner (Nico left))

Percy was explaining the outcome of the second Titan war to Paul, Helen, Fredrick, and the twins. "So after we went all pew pew and killed those bad monsters, we got rewards from our godly parents." He turns to Bobby and Mathew, "Your sister got to redesign Olympus! Isn't that cool?"

Fredrick interrupted him by saying, "Really? Th-That's amazing. She's really talented, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Percy responds. "I'm really excited to move there. She actually took some of my ideas for Zeus and He- soon to be me and Annabeth's, bedroom."

Paul is a little confused by that, "Aren't there plenty of bedrooms on Olympus. Why do you two, of all people, need to share?"

Annabeth, who decided to start listening, replied by saying, "It's easier if one of us gets a panic attack."

One of the twins gets a sneaky look on his face, "It also makes it easier to make new gods." he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Most of us laugh, but Helen seems unamused. "Bobby!" She yells, "Mind your manners.

"I'm Mathew," he replies, faking being offended by it.

"Hey!" The other twin exclaims, "You aren't throwing me under the bus again." he complains.

While their arguing, Paul calls out, "I still don't get it, someone help, please!"

"Oh you hadn't heard yet?" I ask. "Percy and Annabeth are engaged!"

Paul lights up, "Oh just like in your fa-" I cover his mouth. Not everyone needs to know about my fanfiction. He tries to change the subject away from my, obscure, hobbies. "So, what do you think about-"

 **Valete, My Queens!**

 **-XxQueensOfPercyFanfictionxX**


End file.
